Unfinished Business part 2
by XenaVamp
Summary: finally got around to this - second part of Unfinished Business. Little rushed - will probably tweak after a few suggestions etc.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - Dick Wolf and NBC do. Not sure if this is something to go on with or what - My first LAOSVU fic - I didn't have it beta read either - so I apologise for the mistakes - No flames please - I will be aiming for E/O - think it's about time that those two got together. So enjoy - hope it doesn't suck too much :O)

**Unfinished Business Part 2**

Chapter 2

He knew he didn't have much time. The past couple of weeks watching Detective Benson had shown that she wasn't usually left alone during the night. The other Detective usually came back within a couple of hours and parked his car around the corner. There he sat most nights until a little after 4am.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets he walked across the street and jogged up the steps to her apartment. Looking around he fished the key out of his jacket and opened the door. Closing it behind him he hit the up button and waited for the elevator.

--

Elliot didn't even make it home this time. Swinging the car around he headed back to Liv's building. He'd known for a while now that things weren't ok with her. Ever since she went undercover at Sealview with Fin. Something had happened but neither Olivia nor Fin would elaborate. Fin wouldn't even look Elliot in the eyes when he asked about it; all Fin would say is that it wasn't his place to discuss Olivia behind her back.

--

Pulling into his usual parking place he turned the ignition off and looked up towards Olivia's apartment. The lights were still on. Settling into his seat he kept his view on her windows.

Kathy had been staying with her mom the last few weeks and had taken Eli with her. Kathy hadn't called since she'd left. Elliot rang every couple of days and spoke to his mother in law to check that Eli was ok. He smiled to himself when he thought of his son. In Elliot's eyes the only reason that Eli was alive and safe was because of Liv.

He felt no sadness at Kathy's departure; he missed his son incredibly but the peace and quiet that had followed after Kathy left had been bliss. Elliot was free to watch Olivia's back without getting into heated arguments with his wife, and he was able to spend more time with Liv. It was a shame that when he was free to be with her, Olivia was pushing him away he thought frowning.

The lights switched off in Olivia's apartment. Elliot could make out a small light coming from the bedroom. After a few minutes that too was turned off. Elliot yawned and settled back.

--

Exiting the elevator the man walked slowly towards the Detectives door. Standing outside her door his heart began to hammer wildly in his chest. "One step at a time" he thought to himself. Exhaling slowly he moved away from her door and walked over to the fire alarm. Breaking the glass, he hit the button and yelled out in a loud voice "FIRE!!!!"

Moving quickly down the end of the hallway he found himself able to mingle in with the other tenants exiting their apartments and head towards the fire stair. Over his shoulder he saw the Detective exit her apartment and try and restore calm to the fleeing people. She had her phone out and was trying to yell out directions over the current noise and ruckus.

Slowing down he saw her push past several people shouting at everyone to remain calm and head for the fire stairs. The apartment door closest to him remained open and he slipped inside pressing himself flat to the wall. He could hear her calling out for everyone to clear the floor and then he saw her hurry past into the fire stairwell.

Peering out into the hall it appeared empty. He hurried back towards her apartment and tried the door. It opened and he smiled to himself. Locking the door behind him, he headed to the main bedroom. Settling himself inside her closet he waited.

--

As soon as Elliot heard the alarm he was out of the car and across the road. Looking up he saw Olivia's light come on and he ran towards the front of the building. The door flung open and people peeled out onto the footpath. Pushing through the people he headed towards the fire escape and ran straight into Olivia.

"What the hell Elliott?!" She cried bumping into him.

Grabbing her elbow he steered her out with the others.

She wrenched her arm away from him.

Outside on the footpath with the others she headed away and breathed in the night air. Elliot walked up to her looking worried. Reaching his hand out to move hair off her face he said "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?" she said accusingly.

"I heard the alarm, and … umm" he said looking sheepish.

"I guess the question should be then, what are you doing here right now! There is no way you could have got this call and driven to my place in 2 minutes Elliot."

"I was driving past" he said looking at the ground.

"Right, of course you were. On your way to buy diapers where you? Then back to the happy household?"

The sirens interrupted them. Fire crews exited their trucks and entered the building while police asked for people to remain calm and stay back from the building.

Olivia moved away from Elliot and folded her arms. Taking his cue, Elliot moved to the officers and chatted with them until the fire crews began to exit the building.

Looking around Olivia could see Elliott's car parked around the other side of the building. Walking over towards it, she placed her hand on the bonnet. It was cool. Cursing under her breath she headed back towards her apartment.

Tenants were allowed to return to their apartments and the all clear was given after an hour. Someone had apparently thought it was funny to set the alarm off. There was no fire, no smoke, not even a cigarette left smouldering in an ash tray. Some of the tenants had chosen not to leave the warmth of their beds and had told fire officials in no uncertain terms to "Fuck off". "Very nice" one of the officers told Elliott.

"Its safe to enter people" shouted one of the officers.

Olivia headed in and ignored Elliott's calls. Pushing the close doors button, Olivia could see Elliott calling out to hold the elevator. She smiled to herself when the doors shut.

Turning the door handle to her apartment she found it locked. "Shit" she thought. Searching her pockets she couldn't remember locking the door or grabbing her keys.

"Need these?" Elliott said jingling the spare keys she had given him a lifetime ago, causing her to jump.

"Thanks for holding the lift" he said sarcastically reaching in front of her and unlocking the door.

Olivia didn't answer. Walking into her apartment Elliott followed suite and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning round to look at him.

"Just thought I would come up and make sure your apartment is clear and that you are ok." he answered walking around and popping his head in the spare room and flicking on the light.

"You know, I can look after myself Elliott". Opening the front door she looked at him and then into the hallway.

"Go home"

"You know what, Fuck this. I don't need this shit. See you at work" he said storming past her.

--

Double bolting the door she looked through the peep hole until she saw him disappear into the elevator.

--

After what seemed an eternity, the man could hear her return and settle into bed. He heard her curse a few times and then the light from under the wardrobe door went dark.

--

Upon hearing the soft snores that filled the room, he slowly edged forward and opened the wardrobe door. He could see her sleeping form in the middle of the bed as he made his way over to her.

Placing one gloved hand inside his jacket he withdrew the bottle of Chloroform and tipped a small amount onto a cloth. Pulling down his cap, he reached across her body and placed the cloth firmly onto her mouth and nose. Her eyes flew open and he used his other hand to hold her body down as she thrashed against him. Her hands flew up to try and grab his hand away from her mouth. She was kicking and squirming so much so that he flung his entire body down against hers holding her tight until her movements slowed. Within a minute she had stopped. He sweated inside his jacket and he could feel perspiration running down his face. He removed the cloth from her face and looking down saw the beauty and anger etched onto her face.

Standing up from the bed he removed his jacket and sat on the floor gathering his thoughts and breathe. She lay lifeless on the bed and her tank top rode up ever so slightly that he could make out her left breast.

He could feel himself getting hard. A smirk spread across his face as he reached over and placed his hand against her exposed stomach. His breathing was coming in rapid breaths as he slipped his hand under her tank top and pinched her breast.

She made no movement and he laughed out loud. Standing up quickly he went to work. He wasn't allowed to touch her in that way – he was given strict instructions. Removing her clothing he positioned her on the bed so that her body was in full view. Taking a small Polaroid camera from his bag he proceeded to take photos of her.

The adrenaline running through his veins was too much. "No one would even know if I fucked this little bitch" he thought.

He unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers moving towards her. With one hand he stroked himself and with the other he grabbed her breast and began to knead it roughly. He needed to be inside her, but a fuck without a fight wasn't his thing and he knew she would be out of it for a couple of hours. Holding his hand around her neck he masturbated until he ejaculated across her stomach.

Pulling his pants up he looked around the room. He could make out her handbag on top of the dresser. Reaching inside he found some lipstick. Scrawling across her breasts he wrote "BITCH". He took one last photo. The cleanup was the part he hated, and he knew he had limited time. Cleaning her up, he replaced her clothes and rolled her onto her side. He checked her breathing before he left, climbing through the window onto the ledge and making a leap across onto a nearby landing.

Tomorrow Olivia's world was going to change. And he just made $20,000 to change it for her.

--


End file.
